La otra cara de Loki
by Monica Lightwood Bane
Summary: Aquí está el segundo fanfic que escribo! Es sobre Thor y Loki, una pareja que descubrí hace muy poco y que me encanta *-* La historia está situada justo después de Los Vengadores, cuando Loki está encerrado. Todo tipo de opiniones son bienvenidas. Espero que os guste :D PD:Hay una frase que no tiene sentido y no puedo cambiarla. Si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo que me lo diga por favor


Le rodeaban miradas de enfado, miradas de reproche, miradas de decepción. Él, en el centro, y a su alrededor todas esas miradas. Cada vez eran más, y más, y más. Se acercaban y se hacían más grandes, mientras que él se iba empequeñeciendo poco a poco, hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire y gritó mientras se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza.

Loki despertó de golpe. Jadeaba y estaba sudando. Le costó un par de segundos recordar donde estaba y que hacía allí.

Se encontraba en una de las celdas de Asgard. Llevaba dos semanas allí, encerrado. Durante ese tiempo nadie fue a verle, a ver como estaba, a preocuparse por él. Algo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el cual estaba encerrado. Querer dominar La Tierra y a los humanos era un motivo bastante razonable para encerrar a alguien, por lo visto.

Malditos humanos, con sus malditos Vengadores. Como les odiaba. En especial a uno de ellos: su queridísimo hermano Thor. Aunque de hermano tenía más bien poco. Ni siquiera él, que tanto se le llenaba la boca con palabras buenas hacia Loki, se molestó en visitarle. Y eso le dolía. Mucho. Él mismo se sorprendió de ese dolor, ya que siempre había envidiado a su hermano y le había odiado. Thor era perfecto: mucho más guapo, más sociable, más valiente, más fuerte. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, y más ahora que se había convertido en un héroe. Sin embargo, Loki era exactamente lo contrario de él. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas inmensas de llorar cuando Thor le llevó de vuelta a Asgard sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Cuando vio a sus padres pudo sentir la mirada de gran decepción que le ofrecieron. No se molestaron en hablar con él ni una sola vez, excepto para decirle que se iba a pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión. Cuando Loki descubrió que era adoptado, empezó a entender por qué sus padres siempre habían preferido a Thor antes que a él. Y, aunque se molestaron en explicarle que eso no era así, lo que estaba pasando confirmaba sus sospechas: a un hijo al que quieres eres capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, y Odín y Frigga no estaban dispuestos a perdonarle.

Loki se sentía solo y mal. Muy mal. A menudo se preguntaba si alguien le habría querido alguna vez. O si habría admirado sus cualidades, tanto como admiraban las de Thor. Thor. Esas dos semanas en la celda no había parado de pensar en él. Intentaba tener la cabeza en otras cosas, pero era imposible. No podía quitarse a ese rubio de ojos azules de la mente. Y eso le enfurecía. No pudo evitar pensar que no solo era envidia y celos lo que sentía por Thor, si no que había algo más. Algo mucho más fuerte que el sentimiento de envidia. Algo que no había dejado florecer, pero que ahora lo hacía con más fuerza que nunca. Y ese sentimiento era amor. Pero no un amor entre hermanos, sino de algo más. Tal vez por eso se empeñó en odiar tanto a Thor, porque no quería que ese sentimiento le consumiera. Y él sentir esto le enfada. Él odiaba a Thor. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía quererle. No.

Un ruido fuera de la celda hizo que dejara sus pensamientos a un lado. Escuchó al guardia hablar con alguien, aunque no pudo identificar quién era. A los pocos minutos, empezó a escuchar como unos pasos se alejaban, y otros se iban acercando. Y de repente apareció Thor delante de sus ojos. Loki se sobresaltó al verle. Thor le miró durante un par de segundos sin decir palabra, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Hola Loki. ¿Cómo estás?

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta. Y mucho más sorprendido de que Thor estuviera allí. Evidentemente, tenía que contestar y quitar la mirada de estúpido que se le había quedado.

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¿En serio? Estoy encerrado en una celda, y lo voy a estar de por vida, y todo gracias a ti, por si lo habías olvidado. Pero aparte de eso estoy perfectamente, Thor- contestó Loki con su típico tono de voz, al que siempre acompañaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro que no le iba a contar cómo se sentía de verdad. Eso era absurdo. ¿Mostrar sus debilidades delante de Thor, para que se riera en su cara? Ni en sueños lo haría. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca pensaba hacerlo. Siempre que estaba delante de cualquiera mostraba su otra cara. La que no tenía debilidades, la orgullosa y arrogante. Y siempre que hablaba con Thor esa personalidad se triplicaba.

Thor se mantuvo serio. Mucho más que de costumbre.

-Intenté que padre dejara que te trajeran tus libros, para que te sintieras más cómodo, pero se negó- dijo Thor

-Muy considerado por tu parte. Aunque, ¿sabes cómo podría estar mucho más cómodo? Si no me hubieras encerrado aquí.

-Loki…- dijo Thor mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Loki se estremeció ante esa mirada. No fue hasta ese momento cuando se fijó en el aspecto de su hermano. Estaba diferente. Tenía ojeras y un rostro apagado. No parecía el Thor fuerte, optimista y alegre al que todos querían. Es como si en las dos últimas semanas se hubiera ido debilitando.

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué.

Silencio. Thor le seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. A Loki le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su hermano al preguntarle eso y, por un instante, meditó la posibilidad de sacar a la luz su otra cara y contarle a Thor lo que sentía de verdad. Pero finalmente sonrió y dijo.

-Hermanito, no tengo ganas de continuar con esta conversación, así que te agradecería que hablaras claro.

Thor avanzó hacia la puerta de la celda y, sacando una llave, la abrió y entró, volviendo a cerrarla con llave después.

-Vaya, vaya, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.- dijo Loki mientras Thor se colocaba la llave en el cinturón- Encerrarte en la misma habitación con la persona que desea verte muerto no es una buena decisión.

-Loki- dijo Thor volviendo a mirarle de la misma forma que antes mientras se acercaba a él-, necesito saber por qué has hecho todo esto. Por qué te comportas así. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer. Únicamente puedo pensar en las atrocidades que debes haber pensado de nosotros, de tu familia, para habernos traicionado.-los ojos de Thor se empezaron a poner rojos y su voz cada vez era más apagada- Necesito saberlo. Dímelo, por favor.

Loki se quedó paralizado, mudo. Si Thor seguía mirándole así iba a hacer una locura de la que seguramente se arrepentiría. Cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero Loki no las dejó. Después de unos segundos, relajó las manos y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sonrió antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué? Pensaba que estaba bastante claro. Me pasé mi infancia escuchando que nací para ser rey. Al final, me lo terminé creyendo. Así que pensé que podría ser rey de Asgard. Pero eso no fue posible, porque mi queridísimo hermano Thor iba a serlo. Así que pensé que podría ser el rey de otro reino, y decidí ir a la Tierra. Los humanos me parecieron unos seres fáciles de dominar. Pero otra vez apareciste tú para interponerte en mis planes. Thor, dime una cosa, ¿tan patética te parece tu vida que no paras de meterte en la mía?

Loki iba a seguir hablando. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que Thor se fuera y dejara de mirarle así. Pero Thor no le dejó continuar pegándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Del impacto, Loki se calló al suelo.

Dolía. Mucho. Loki se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en el pómulo.

-¡Quieres parar de decir estupideces, Loki!- gritó Thor- Deja de una vez esa actitud de que no te importa nada y de que estás bien, cuando en realidad te sientes como una mierda.

Loki seguía en el suelo. No quería mira a Thor a la cara y menos aún escucharle. Si Thor continuaba hablando, iba a explotar.

-Te comportas como un niño pequeño al que le ha dado una pataleta. Si dijeras de una vez lo que pasa por tu paranoica cabeza para hacer lo que haces y comportarte como la haces, tal vez padre accedería a liberarte.

"Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate. No hables más Thor. Silencio. Silencio"

-Padre cree de verdad esa nueva faceta tuya. No se da cuenta de la verdad.

"Cállate, Thor. Cállate."

-Pero yo sí. Soy la persona que mejor te conoce, y sé perfectamente que cuando pones ese escudo en el que, aparentemente, todo te resbala, en realidad estás pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Loki no pudo aguantar más. Se levantó de golpe y gritó:

-¡¿Qué me conoces?! ¡No sabes nada de mi Thor! ¡Nada!- los ojos de Loki comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras miraba a Thor directamente a los ojos por primera vez en dos semanas- ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando entrenábamos juntos y sólo te miraban a ti porque eras el más fuerte, mientras que yo me caía una y otra vez? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Odín repetía que seríamos reyes, y después te nombró a ti su sucesor, olvidándose completamente de mí? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré de que solo me adoptaron para mantener la paz con Jotunheim, después de haber fingido que me querían y que era su hijo? Deja de fingir que estás preocupado por mí, deja de ser el hijo perfecto que hasta se atreve a hablar a la peor persona de todo Asgard como si le quisiera.

Loki no sabía si fue por la desesperación o porque, si seguía guardándolo todo, iba a explotar. El caso es que todas las palabras salieron sin haberlo planeado, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Por primera vez en su vida hablaba de sus sentimientos con alguien.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que sepa cómo te sientes si nunca has hablado de esto con nadie!? No soy adivino, Loki.

-¿Y hubiera cambiado algo si lo hubiese contado, Thor? Tú seguirías siendo más fuerte que yo, mejor persona que yo y todos te seguirían adorando, dejándome completamente de lado. Además, nunca le han importado mis sentimientos a nadie de este lugar.

-¡A mí me importan!- gritó Thor enfurecido acercándose a Loki- Claro que me importan tus sentimientos. Eres mi hermano, Loki.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así Thor! ¡No soy tu hermano, nunca lo he sido!

-Tienes razón, no soy tu hermano. Descubrir que no somos hermanos es lo único bueno que hemos sacado de todo esto.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Loki mucho más que el puñetazo que le dio Thor. Notó como si algo se le rompiera en su interior. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y Loki no pudo hacer nada para frenarlas.

-Claro. ¿Cómo ibas a soportar que una persona como yo, tan débil y cruel, fuera tu hermano? Ha sido un gran alivio para ti descubrir que no tenemos la misma sangre, ¿verdad? Así no mancharé tu hermosa reputación.

-No Loki, te equivocas.

Thor fijó los ojos en Loki y le empujó contra la pared de la celda. Se puso enfrente de él y acercó tanto su cara a la de Loki, que sus narices podían tocarse.

-Me encanta que no seas mi hermano porque si no, no podría hacer esto.

Y le besó. Fue un beso apasionado. Fue como si Thor dejara en ese beso todo lo que tenía y lo que sentía. Loki se quedó paralizado. Al principio no reaccionó, hasta intentó empujar a Thor para que se alejara de él. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que la de Thor. Abrió un poco la boca para dejar entra a la lengua de Thor, que peleaba por hacerlo. Loki puso sus manos en el hermoso pelo rubio de Thor, enredando sus dedos en él. Siguieron besándose, hasta que empezó a faltarles el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con hacer esto, Loki- dijo Thor en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo y no cualquiera de las hermosas chicas que hay en Asgard?

-¿Qué por qué?- dijo Thor, y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Loki sintió que se derretía. La risa de Thor era el sonido más bello que había escuchado nunca.- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Creo que empecé a darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más fuerte que un simple amor fraternal cuando me acosté con una doncella y pensé más en ti que en ella.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello.

-Desde ese momento no paraba de pensar en ti- continuó Thor-. Estabas en cada uno de mis pensamientos y no podía hacer nada para sacarte. Por eso, cuando me enteré que no éramos hermanos, no pude evitar sentir un alivio inmenso- Thor puso una mano en la mejilla de Loki-. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Loki. No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que me odiabas. Repasaba cada uno de mis momentos contigo, intentando encontrar algo que me hiciera entender por qué lo hacías.

A Loki se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Se odió a sí mismo por no poder controlar esas malditas lágrimas que tanto se empeñaban por salir.

-Thor, yo no ...

-No Loki, no- le interrumpió Thor- No me des explicaciones. Ahora lo entiendo. Estabas dolido, pensabas que no podías confiar en nadie y que nadie se preocupaba por ti. Te sentías solo. Pero eso se acabó. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a pensar algo así nunca- Thor le sujetó la cara con las dos manos- Escúchame bien Loki, no eres inferior a mí, nunca lo has sido. Puede que no seas muy fuerte, pero eres inteligente y un experto en las ilusiones. Tu magia es magnífica y nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Eres perfecto.

Thor le dio un gran abrazo a Loki, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-No vuelvas a sentirte solo, porque me tienes a mí. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Siempre.

Loki no sabía que decir. Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Se separó un poco de Thor y se perdió en sus ojos azules. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta: esos ojos son los que veía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, esa risa era la que escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, ese pelo era el que acariciaba en cada uno de sus sueños. Amaba a Thor, siempre lo había hecho, solo que no se atrevió a reconocerlo hasta ese momento.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no se veía capaz de formar una frase en condiciones. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre Thor y besarle. Besarle hasta que se quedara sin aliento. Thor correspondió al beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y Loki sintió que necesitaba más. Mucho más. Enredó la mano en el pelo de Thor y lo empujó contra si para hacer el beso mucho más profundo. Thor puso su mano en la cintura de Loki y la acercó más a él para no dejar espacio entre los dos. La proximidad hizo que ambas erecciones se rozaran, y Loki no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Thor sonrió. Empezó a besarle por el cuello, lentamente. Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de cada uno de esos besos. Empezó a hacer mucho calor en la celda y la ropa comenzaba a molestar. Empezó a desvestir a Thor, ansioso por tocar la piel que tanto deseaba. Thor hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Loki. Los dos desesperados por expresar lo que tanto tiempo habían guardado en su interior.

Ya completamente desnudos uno delante del otro, Loki no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando el perfecto cuerpo de Thor. Era lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

-Thor eres perfecto- las palabras salieron solas y se arrepintió nada más pronunciarlas.

Thor soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a besarle.

-Me alegra saber qué piensas eso de mi- dijo Thor mientras le conducía hacia la cama sin dejar de besarle. Era como si Thor no quisiera separarse ni un milímetro de Loki, como si tuviera miedo de que al hacerlo Loki se le escapara de las manos.

Se acostaron los dos en la cama, Thor encima de Loki. El rubio comenzó a besar y acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de Loki, mientras Loki se agarraba a la espalda de Thor, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba cada uno de esos gestos. Continuaron así hasta que ambas erecciones eran ya tan pronunciadas que necesitaban llegar a más. Thor empezó poco a poco a adentrarse en el interior de Loki, sin prisa, mientras besaba a Loki en la boca. Sin embargo, un gemido por parte de Loki, hizo que Thor continuara con mucha más rapidez que antes. Loki comenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte. Thor acercó sus labios a los de Loki, y le besó con ansia. Loki enredó las manos en el pelo de Thor, aproximándolo más.

-Te quiero, Loki- susurró Thor en el oído de Loki.

Loki se corrió nada más escuchar esas palabras. Segundos después, Thor le siguió.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, jadeando y mirándose a los ojos: Thor disfrutando del hermoso color verde de los ojos de Loki, y Loki perdiéndose en la mirada azul e intensa de Thor. Ambos sonrieron. Thor le dio un beso suave a Loki y se acostó a su lado, abrazándole.

-Thor.

-Dime.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Quiero decir, estamos en la celda en la que probablemente pasaré el resto de mis días. En cualquier momento puede aparecer el guardia que custodia la celda, y nosotros estamos aquí, desnudos y abrazados. ¿No te parece que hemos sido poco prudentes?

Thor empezó a reírse.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a disfrutar del momento y olvidarte de todo lo demás? Desconecta la parte racional de tu cerebro por una vez ¿quieres? Piensas demasiado, siempre lo has hecho.

-Y tú muy poco.

- De todas formas -continúo Thor obviando el comentario de Loki- si lo que te preocupa es que aparezca alguien, tranquilo, que ya me he encargado de que estemos solos.

Loki suspirar aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa Loki? ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que hemos hecho?

-No. Claro que no.- dijo Loki de inmediato- Lo que pasa es que si viene alguien te tendrás que ir porque dudo que Odín te haya permitido venir a verme. Y no me apetece que te vayas tan pronto, Thor.

Thor usted es reflexivo. Era cierto, Odin leer prohibido ir a ver a Loki. Luego regresan los Tendria comienzan a preguntarse dónde estaba. Pero él necesitaba estar con Loki, tenerlo alrededor.

-Si quieres le puedo pedir a padre que te deje en libertad. O por lo menos que te rebaje la condena. Costará convencerlo, pero puedo intentarlo.

Loki sonrió.

-No seas ingenuo Thor. Odín no permitirá que un asesino ande tranquilamente por Asgard. No voy a salir de aquí y lo sabes. Te lo agradezco, pero no le digas nada. No quiero que se enfade contigo.

Thor abrazó más fuerte a Loki. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo ver a Loki en libertad y poder estar con él. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla al darse cuenta de que eso era imposible.

-No te preocupes Thor, estaré bien. Ahora sí- dijo Loki antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios a Thor.

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más hasta que Thor pensó que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Loki ...

-Te tienes que ir.

-Sí.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron en silencio. No se atrevían a hablar porque sabían que si lo hacían era para despedirse, y no querían separarse el uno del otro. Finalmente, Thor se acercó a Loki y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Te prometo que siempre que pueda vendré a verte- susurró Thor- No empieces a pensar que me olvidaré de ti, ¿me oyes?

Loki sonrió.

-Tranquilo, que no lo haré.

-Bien. Te he prometido que siempre me tendrás y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Loki se dio la vuelta y miró a Thor a los ojos. Reflejaban sinceridad y ternura.

-Te quiero, Thor.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dieron un último beso antes de que Thor se fuera, dejando tras de sí a Loki. Solo. Como antes. Pero esta vez era distinto. Loki se sentía con más fuerza que nunca. Tenía a alguien en quien confiar al que amaba con todo su corazón. Y, aunque estuviera encerrado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki era feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
